


Fair Persuasion

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And What He Wants, Dildos, Getting Together, M/M, Punk Steve Rogers, Swearing, Tony Stark Knows What He Is Doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve didn't expect this when planed his payback against Stark...





	Fair Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Google Me If You Don't Believe It” [S5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)
> 
> Both Steve and Tony are over 18.

When Steve sets his mind to something he does it. It didn’t take much to gain access to Stark’s car. Two fences and there it was. Parked on the lawn.

He used his lighter to melt a dildo on the bonnet. He bought the thing just for this. For the payback the rich know it all, Stark, had coming his way. Show him just what ‘normie common folk’ could do.

He stood there proudly examining his work.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone to take a picture. Sam and Bucky were going to love this.

Just as he puts his phone back in his pocket he hears the sound of someone coming up the gravel path. He looks up to see Tony Stark himself striding towards him confidently with a smile. “Why darling. If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked. But points for creativity”

“Screw you” Steve says.

Tony’s grin broadens “I’d rather screw you, sweetheart” he turns and gives his car a thoughtful look “Or maybe watch you screw my car”

“Didn’t know you were into guys, Stark” Steve says.

Stark walks over to his car slowly, leisurely. The guy was maddening. “You can Google me if you don’t believe it” Stark says with a laugh, “Or I could just show you just how into guys I am…” Tony grins at him sharply “Which is it darling?”

“Fuck you” Steve spits out.

Stark makes a thoughtful noise, “Is that, fuck you or fuck me?”

Frustration fills Steve’s very soul. He feels like he was being pulled in several different directions at once. He strides over to Tony, not sure if he was going to hit him or shake him.

Steve lets himself act on instinct. He grabs a fist full of Stark's shirt and jerks him close.

Stark's lips crashes against his harshly. It stings, lips being caught between teeth.

Hands grab his hips with a surprising amount of strength and he is walked backwards. Stark crowds him back towards his car.

Steve kisses Stark back with the same fury burning within. He grabs a handful of Stark’s and pulls him in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had more for this (planned out the whole sex scene)... but my brain is not working with me right now and I ran out of the time I had to do this. Maybe I will make a part two for this some time in the future.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
